videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe
Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe ''(''MKvsJU) is a fanon crossover fighting video game which returning of Jetix (who closed in 2010) and haved discover the world of Mortal Kombat, developed and published by NetherRealm Studios and Dimps. Release for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Gameplay Same of Mortal Kombat series and Injustice, with Draconian Games. Featuring Kombat Rage returns within new ability beign the Ultimate Kombat Wrath. Added from gameplay of Battle Rhythm, BeastKnights and Superpowered with others, if showing than maked "Ultimate Move", an brutal attack to opponent. Regret for Fatalities, there is tag team fatality call "Criticalities" and the other fatalities is "Pranksteady", no really sure but Andy haved no fatalities, he using pranks. Kombatants Mortal Kombat side Default * Abir * Anubis * Arash * Ariana * Baraka * Blaze * Bo' Rai Cho * Cyrax * D'Vorah * Daegon * Damon * Drahmin * Dullahan * Ermac * Erron Black * Flame * Fox * Frost * Fujin * Gore * Goro * Havik * Jax Briggs * Johnny Cage * Kabal * Kano * Karasu * Kenshi * Kintaro * Kitana * Kotal Kahn * Khrome * Kung Lao * Kurtis Stryker * Li Mei * Liu Kang * Maki * Mavado * Mephisto * Mileena * Mithra * Moloch * Naberi * Nightmare * Nightwolf * No Face * Oceana * Odaria * Onaga (Pre-Order) * Quan Chi * Raiden * Reiko * Reptile * Sarah Nac * Sareena * Scorpion * Sektor * Shang Tsung * Shao Kahn * Shinnok (Hidden) * Shotaro * Shujinko * Sonar * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Tanya * Tasia * Taven * Tinkamando * Tremor * Umbra * Vaatu DLC * Ashrah * Darrius * Hotaru * Hydro * Jade * Jarek * Kai * Knightware * Motaro * Noob Saibot * Orochi Hellbeast * Rain * Sheeva * Sindel * Skarlet * Smoke * Triborg * Wu Lae Jetix side Default * Abe * Aikka * Alex * Alexander Paine * Andy Larkin * Anna Maht * Axel Manning * Black Ranger * Blue Ranger * Burn the Warrior * Cedric (Pre-Order) * Chaor * Chiro * Clover * Cornelia Hale * Dante Vale * Deets the Dreamer * Dr. Claw * Ed the Protector * Flesh * Firekat * Garu * Green Ranger * Hay Lin * Hawk * Inspector Gadget * Irma Lair * Jordan C. Wilde * Ken * King * Kmwonwati * Kora * Lioness * Lok Lambert * Loogie the Joker * Louie Anderson * Mad Jack * Maledictus T. Maggot * Martin Mystery * Maxxor * Molly Wei * Nestor * Night Master * Phobos Escanor (Hidden) * Pink Ranger * Pucca * Quest * Rayza * Red Ranger * Sam * Shark * Sharon Spitz * Skeleton King (Sub-Boss) * Sophie Casterwill * Spite * Spydah * Spyker * Stingfly * Taranee Cook * Tick * Tilian * Tracker * Tutenstein * Valeena * Vinni Rossi * Will Vandom * Wrecka * Yang * Yellow Ranger * Yin * Yo * Zhalia Moon DLC * Captain Shuggazoom * Dragon * Eradicus * Gronmor * Intress * Khor * Kiru * Magness * Miranda * Orristur * Raythor * Rick Thunderbolt * Rita Repulsa * Shagon * Smoke * The Guard * Ultimoose * Yuck Non-Playable * Al Larkin * Andrew Leech * Brain * Carl * Chameleon * Cherit * Chief Quimby * Craig Bennett * Crouch * Crumbelina * Dairou * Den Fears * Ferra & Torr * Frieda Larkin * Fizz the Builder * Great Kung Lao * Jacob * Jen Larkin * Jervis Coltrane * Khameleon * Kira * Kobra * Martin Bonwick * Mayor Henry K. Roth * Meat * Mokap * Mr. Simon Bedlam * Nerissa * Nimbus Terrafaux * Nitara * Omnirex * Penny * Peter Lik * Skeleton Kahn (Final Boss) * Steve Rowgee Jr. * Steve Rowgee Sr. * Talon * Von Slickstein * Zordon Arenas Default # Acid Bath # Arkhanta # Black Dragons Hideout # Blue Pines National Park # Bowa Shopping # Dark Prison # Destroyed City # East Gackle # Ecola State Park # Edenia's Colosseum # Heatherfield # House of Pekara # Jinsei Chamber # Junkvarst # Kove # Krossroads # Lin Kuei Palace # Lost Tomb # Malibu University # Netherrealm # Outworld Marketplace # Paine's Lair # Palace Grounds # Prison # Pyramid Ramse # Sedona, Arizona # Shelfield Institute # Sky Temple # Soul Chamber # Special Forces HQ # Tekunin Warship # Zamballa DLC # Akillian Stadium # Castle Bodhran # Dead Woods # Dranakis Threshold # Emperor's Courtyard # Falling Cliffs # Goro's Lair # Kuatan Jungle # Pit # Quan Chi's Fortress # Technoid Base # Wu Shi Academy Factions Mortal Kombat Side * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Lin Kuei * Special Forces * White Lotus Jetix Side * HQ * Paine's gang * Power Rangers * Urban Vermin * WOOHP Game Modes * Story * Brawl * VS * Arcade Ladder * Survivor * Challange Tower * Krypt * Options * Extra Plot The rages have been consume all fighters was been evolved about collide in Mortal Kombat and Jetix universe. Wrath of powerful by Skeleton Kahn have arrived and they will be collide both the universe, more that rage live what they done doing, across merged of Shao Kahn and Skeleton King, defeated by Raiden and Axel, who brough forces. Shao Kahn's forces are ready to destroy our realms, living to fleshing of shokan and tarkatan are make to be unleashed to destroy earthrealm. Raiden will reclamed to saved all realms was about destroy Shao Kahn's portal, again. Skeleton King have plan to kill humanity, but Axel Manning will be revive our allies, they slay and destroy the Skeleton King's portal. Both universe will collide and two villains will fused up and they will consume the rage, live the most danger into world and will be evolved that rage. Skeleton Kahn have build new rage turn into kombat wrath. When two world will colide and the most inclusion have merged the new wrath into ultimate kombat wrath. Story Mode Chapters The story mode of Mortal Kombat vs Jetix Universe is told in 36 chapters (25 for Mortal Kombat Side and 21 for Jetix Side). with one character or two being playable in each chapter. The order of each chapter is listed below. Category:Video GamesCategory:GamesCategory:Fighting GamesCategory:Mortal Kombat GamesCategory:PC GamesCategory:PlayStation 4 GamesCategory:Xbox One GamesCategory:Nintendo Switch GamesCategory:NetheRealm Studios Category:Dimps Category:WB Games